memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Starship Calisto/Times/Act Four
ACT FOUR FADE IN EXT-SPACE A Klingon battlegroup is still exiting warp. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Viewer shows the Klingon battlegroup. LTJG. MASON: Phasers are fully charged and powered torpedo launchers are fully loaded and shields are fully powered. Captain Taylor leans forward. CAPT. TAYLOR: Prepare to go to evasive action Ensign. ENS. CARLSON: Helm ready! Sito chimes in. LTJG. SITO: The lead Federation Dreadnought has issued orders to standby for orders to engage the enemy. Branson chimes in. CMDR. BRANSON: Looks like the Commodore wants to get this done. CAPT. TAYLOR: Sure looks like it. Mason chimes in. LT. MASON: Sito what's the enemy ships doing? Sito checks her console. LTJG. SITO: Their just sitting there doing nothing. Taylor leans forward. CAPT. TAYLOR: Nothing? She checks her console. LT. SITO: Confirmed Captain their just sitting there. Taylor folds her arms. CAPT. TAYLOR: Damn. EXT-SPACE The Federation Battlegroup is nose to nose with the Klingon battlegroup. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Viewer shows the battlegroup. CAPT. TAYLOR: This isn't good. Branson turns to her. CMDR. BRANSON: Yeah. Sito checks her station. LTJG. SITO: The enemy fleet is charging weapons! Taylor tenses up. CAPT. TAYLOR: Kara move us into the fight, if they wanna start a fight they're going to have to go through us. ENS. CARLSON (Nods): Aye, Captain. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm station. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Calisto moves in between the two fleets as weapons fire fills the darkness of space, as a Klingon disruptor beam hits the Calisto's dorsal shields making them flicker. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Ship jolts hard. LT. MASON: We're in the crossfire! Ship jolts harder. CAPT. TAYLOR: EVASIVE! Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm station as her fingers move across the console as the ship jolts hard and sparks fly. CAPT. TAYLOR: Target their weapons! LT. MASON: Trying Captain! Another shower of sparks fly from the ceiling. CAPT. TAYLOR: JACK! Lieutenant Mason looks at his console. LT. MASON: We're not making a dent in their shields they must of reinforced them when their buddies retreated! Another shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD. EXT-SPACE The Excalibur fires at the Klingon D-7 as it flies away the Heavy cruiser follows it. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) LTJG. SITO: Its Captain Ramirez. Taylor nods and Captain Ramirez appears on the main viewer. CAPT. RAMIREZ (Viewer): We've got your back Calisto. Transmission ends. EXT-SPACE The battle isn't going well for the Federation battlegroup. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) More sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD as it flickers. LT. MASON: SHIELDS ARE GONE! CAPT. TAYLOR: TORPEDOES! Lieutenant Mason inputs commands into the tactical console and shakes his head. LT. MASON: THE LAUNCHERS AREN'T RESPONDING! Ship continues to jolt hard. CAPT. TAYLOR: WHERE THE HELL IS RAMIREZ! Sparks erupts from the ceiling. LT. MASON: THE KLINGONS ARE KEEPING HIM BUSY IT LOOKS LIKE WE'RE REALLY ON OUR OWN! Taylor tenses up as sparks erupt from the ceiling. (END OF ACT FOUR, FADE OUT)